Moving
by Teera-Chan
Summary: A friend fic, between Tenten and Hinata. Hinata has moved to Suna and her best friend Tenten is still in Kohona. Everything except the last part is based on a true story! Slight, GaaHina and NaruHina


Hinata walked silently down the streets.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Hinata heard her friend Tenten say.

"I can't believe I have to move to Suna!" Hinata wailed.

"I know, it's seriously unfair" Tenten cried back.

"And what worse, I have to spend 7 hours in the car with Hanabi! And I won't get to see you! Or Naruto." Hinata mumbled the last part.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You're also starting high school! Maybe that'll be fun!"

"No it won't!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's your first year in Suna, your first year of public school, and your first year of high school. That has to suck!"

"Yeah, ya think?" Hinata said sarcastically.

RING RING RING

Tenten picked up the phone "Hello"

"Tenten? It's me, Hinata." Tenten heard Hinata's voice on the phone.

"Hey! How's high school?"

"Horrible" Hinata wailed.

"What's happened so far?" Tenten asked her best friend.

"Well this kid, Gaara(1), he went around school and told everyone that I liked him!"

"What? That is so wrong!"

"Yeah, I've never even _talked _to him! I've never even heard him speak!"

"Well, did you make any friends?"

"Well there's Temari(1). But she has a friend named Kankuro(1) and he was a crush on me!"

"Well just tell them you have a boyfriend! If you want I personally drag Naruto down there, shove him in what's-his-name's face and then just drop him wherever he lands and talk to you for a while." Tenten ranted on.

"That's not necessary" Hinata said laughing.

"Well, my offer still stands!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ugh! Dinner got to go" Hinata said.

"Bye!"

"Bye" Tenten hung up the phone and got started on her infinite pile of homework.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten yawned and turned over in her bed.

"What to do? Hmm, might as well check my e-mail."

She logged on and clicked on an e-mail from Hinata.

_OMG!! Call ASAP! SOS! Need help!!!!!!! _

Tenten literally ran to the phone. CRASH

Tenten dialed the number

"555-629-2098" she mumbled as she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, what's the emergency?"

"Tenten! Oh my gosh! I think me and Naruto are going to break up!"

"What!? Since when??" Tenten yelled.

"Well, it's just the whole long distance relationship thing."

"Oh my goshies(2)! If he dumps you, I will personally murder him!" Tenten yelled.

"Well I don't know what to do! So help me!!" Hinata wailed in to the phone.

"Ok, you're going to ask him if he wants to break up, I'll even coach you through it."

"But I want to postpone it for as long as possible!'

"Well you asked for my advice and I'm giving it to you!"

"Could you help with my German class?"

"Hinata, I don't know German." Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"Well than I have to go find someone who does. Bye!"

"Bye" Tenten said laughing.

Tenten had nothing to do so she logged on to her IM address. Naruto was on.

10pandagirl10: You!

10pandagirl10: How could you?!

Iluvramen: I'm guessing Hinata told you.

10pandagirl10: Wow, you actually did something! I was only joking.

Iluvramen: ….

10pandagirl10: What did you do???

Iluvramen: Nah

10pandagirl10: What do ya mean "NAH"?????

10pandagirl10: Answer me!

10pandagirl10: brb

Tenten started to run madly around the house trying to find her phone. Finally she found it and hurriedly punched in the number.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, it's me!"

"Oh my gosh!! Did you get my e-mail?"

"No I was talking to Naruto on my IM address and I was just messing with his head and said "You! How could you?!" then he said "I'm guessing Hinata told you" and I was just joking so I called you!"

"That's funny, but we broke up!"

"What! Oh I've got a new person to add to my people to murder list."

"Yeah, I don't think he really wanted to though. His voice was breaking up as he was talking."

"Aw, that's kind of sweet if you think about it."

"You're _so _weird!"

"And proud of it!"

"Anyways, I found the perfect song for us, but I can't make a video! I'll be too sad!"

Tenten's pov

Hinata knocked on the door and a tired looking Hanabi answered, she let me in a I snuck up to Hinata's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I walked in and Hinata didn't even look up.

"Hanabi, I can't help you make a video right now, and Neji I can't photo shop anything right now. I have way too much homework."

"Is that any way to greet me?" Tenten teased.

"Tenten!" Hinata jumped up and hugged me.

A/N: This is just a really horrible friend fic. It's dedicated to my bestest friend Lulu, and every event in this story, except for the last part, actually happened.

**1- ****In my story Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are not related. **

**2- ****Just a word I made up a while ago. **

**Sayonara, **

**Kat **


End file.
